Alone
by Elven Jedi Knight
Summary: Girl dropped into Middle-earth sometime a little after Return of the King. Gets into tons of trouble. Finds that M-E is very lonely even with hot elven princes nearby...my first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Storms

Alone-Elven Jedi Knight  
  
Disclaomer: I dont own LotR of any of the characters other than my own made up ones. oh...I dont own any songs that I use in this story.  
  
Chapter 1-Storms  
  
Julie sat on her bed stairing out at the rain. It fell down from the sky and made puddles on her balcony. The rain splashed into her room   
  
soaking the carpet. Water made a slow path across the balcony and dripped off of its edge. Julie's face was tear-streaked, she had been crying   
  
again. Nothing was going right anymore. She used to never cry, but now there was nothing else that she could do but cry. Her parents were   
  
downstairs screaming at each other again and her so called best friends were constantly forgetting about her and today got in a fight with her.  
  
They guy that she had secretly loved for years and that her friends practially worshiped had asked her out two weeks ago and out of jeaoulsy they  
  
made her life hell. Julie only went out on one date with him, then not wanting to loose her friends she had decided to explain to him her situation  
  
and see what he thought they should do. But it was too late. Her friends "friends" spread lies about her and earlier that day when she went to go  
  
talk to him her gave her a cold hard betrayed look and told her that it was over; he actually believed the lies that she was cheeting on him.  
  
She turned on her radio and heard one of her favorite song. She sang along with it softly:  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
("Hold On" by Good Charlotte)  
  
As the song ended Julie decided to leave the house for a whlie and walk around in the woods that were half a mile away. She grabbed  
  
her backpack and stuffed some random things in it then pulled on a black sweatshirt and a pair of shoes and crept downstairs. Her parents were   
  
still screaming full force. Julie went to the kitchen and grabbed her cd player and all of her cds and about a million extra bateries from the counter  
  
and drawers and stuffed those into her backpack and a duffel bag, (because not all of the food would fit) along with a ton of food, candy and a six   
  
pack of soda.   
  
Her parents had been yelling for an hourstraight and would not stop for another hour or two and then they would snap at everyone.   
  
"Better not show up for another two or three hours after they stop." she thought. She then scribbled a quick note saying that she would be back  
  
in a few hours, then walked out the front door into the rain. Her tears and the rain mixed together.  
  
A while later she arrived at the edge of the forest. Her favorite spot was near the middle of the forest. It was a tiny island seperated   
  
from the other parts of the forest by a river that split around it, then rejoined into one river at the far side. Lightening crashed overhead.  
  
"Shit!!! A forest is not the best place to be now." she mumbled. After another five minutes of walking quickly Julie made it to the river.  
  
The rain water had flooded the river trippling its width and deepening it by a few feet. Julie headed over to the stepping stones that she normally  
  
used for a bridge and carefully stepped onto it. The stone was slippery from the rain and flooding river and was barely an inch and a half above   
  
the water level. She keept moving on quickly and when she was just six feet away from the other shore she slipped on a stone.  
  
Julie instantly fell backwards into the water, screamed, and was pulled away by the current. A broken branch lay on the closest shore as   
  
Julie struggled towards it another current hit her, pulling her away from the branch and dragged her under water. Julie struggled to the surface of   
  
the water and while she tried to pull her hair away from her eyes she was violently flung against a rock, cracking the back of her head against it.  
  
Darkness ate away at Julie's vision and then the world blacked out.  
  
Legolas rode on Arod with Gimli sitting behind him. The war had been over for a while and they had decided to go visit Legolas's home in Greenwood  
  
(Mirkwood). Aragorn would of gone with them, but now that he was king he had to stay in Gondor. Instead, Elladan and Elrohir decided to meet   
  
them at Lothlorien, then continue with them on to Greenwood. Even though the power of Nenya had greatly faded and many of the inhabitants   
  
had left for the Grey Havens, some Elves still remained. (Including Haldir, who DID NOT die at Helms Deep, because in the books the Elves never  
  
went to Helms Deep.)  
  
"How long untill we reach the Golden Wood?" Gimli asked...again.  
  
"About thirty minutes shorter than the last time you asked, Gimli." Legolas said with a sigh; that was the 20th time he had asked that day.  
  
"Oh..." Gimli intelligently said. "So we should get there by sunset then."  
  
"Yes. We will stop for a while in about an hour, then reach Lothlorien by the evening meal." Arod continued on at a gentle run, following   
  
the Anduin River.   
  
An hour later...  
  
As they rode on, clouds gathered and darkened. Soon after that it began to pour rain. Arod quickened the pace and went to a   
  
full gallop.  
  
"Legolas! Look there, in the river! What it that?"  
  
"I do not know, it is floating down the river faster than we are riding. I'll have Arod catch up so we can see what it is." Legolas replied.   
  
"Noro lim, Noro lim Arod!" Legolas encouraged the horse and soon they caught up to the object.  
  
"It is a person! Hurry, Gimli, take the reins, I'm going to jump off and get them out of the river!" Legolas leaped off of the horse and Gimli   
  
took the reins and stopped Arod. Legolas jumped into the river and grabbed the person's waist and dragged them out of the river. Once he was  
  
several feet away from the river, Legolas took a look at who he had pulled out from the water.  
  
"Tis a maiden! She is still alive, but is wounded and unconcious! Hurry Gimli, help me get her onto Arod! We must take her to Lothlorien!"  
  
Legolas cried. They pulled the girl up onto the horse, mounted it themselves, then sped off to Lothlorien. "Noro lim, Arod!" Legolas pushed Arod as  
  
fast as the horse could go, and when it began to tire he gave it some lembas bread and they continued on at their breakneck speed until Lothlorien  
  
was in sight.  
  
"Look, there are the twins! We should give her to one of them and hurry on to the city!" Gimli called over the hoofbeats of the horse.   
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Hurry, we found a maiden and she is wounded and unconcious! Take her then make haste to the Golden Woods, we will  
  
catch up with you there!" Legolas shouted. Elladan pulled up to Arod and Legolas transfered the maiden into his arms. Elladan and Elrohir rode off  
  
on their elven horses faster than Arod had, and within a few minutes they were inside the city. 


	2. Near Death

Alone-Elven Jedi Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of the Rings or any of the songs in my story! I only own Julie and any other made up characters that I put in the story.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Julie slowly swam in and out of conciousness, when she finally remained concious her thoughts were sluggish and she kept her eyes closed. after lying there for a while and listening to a strange sound, it finally clicked in her head that that "strange sound" was water flowing nearby. After another minute of laying still she could tell that the air was fresh and cool. Finally Julie opened her eyes.  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Damn sun!!!! Too bright!!!!! It burnssss ussss!!!!!!" she hoarsly cried out, slamming her eyes closed. After the shock of the blinding light had faded she opened her eyes again, but slowlythis time. "Gaaaa, this room is still a wee bit too bright!!! Probabaly because everything is so damn white!!! Now where the hell am I?" Julie mumbled.  
"You are in Lothlorien, inside the House of Healing."  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Julie didn't realize that someone else was in the room and nearly flew out of her bed when she heard the voice. She tried to roll over onto her side in the direction that the voice came from, but stopped when pain shot through her side. "Damn it! Gaaaa!!! Since I can't see who the hell you are move over to the other side of the bed so I can see you!"  
"As you wish my lady." the person moved to the other side of the bed. As Julie rolled over onto her otheside ("No pain!!! Yay!!!" Julie thought) she swore again because on this side there was a window. A wide open window with too much damned sunlight streaming in. "Great. Just lovely. Fine and dandy. Now I can't see anything because I'm blinded by the freaking sun!!! This is just my day!!!" Julie exclaimed.  
"Are you alright? I can call the Healers if you have a problem."  
"Ya, I have a problem...wait...what is your name? Your voice sounds familiar..."  
"Im-"  
"Wait!!!!!!! No, let me guess....uh...Gil-Galad?"  
"No."  
"Glorfindel?"  
"No."  
"Elrond, Celborn, or Thranduil?"  
"No, no, and no."  
"Damn! Uh....Figwit?"  
"No...give up?"  
"No!!! uh....not Legolas....and you cant be one of the twins...never heard them talk....uh...Erestor?"  
"No. Now do you give up?"  
"meh...ya..."  
"Haldir."  
"Holy Shit!!!!!!! The one time I forget your name is the one time that I meet you!!!! Gaaaaa!!! No good!!!"  
"Now what was your problem? If it is not too serious then I could help you."  
"Dont think anyone can help me with this...yawn problem..."  
"Tell me, it might be able to."  
"No, cuz this is a dream....a realy good dream...but still a dream. Im gonna wake up in a minute and wish that it was real, but I never have that kind of luck. Nope, this is a dream...nothing anyone....eyes start to close can do to make it.......real..."  
"But this is real."  
"Sure...." becomes unconcious  
"Better inform the healers, they will want to know about this."  
  
There was nothing real for Julie any more, no alive or dead, no awake or asleep, no difference between dreams and reality, no thoughts that stayed in her head long enough for her to comprehend. Everything was meshed together in one. Voices and faces of strange people flashed through her head along with small catches of conversation. "She is dieing....lost too much blood....drowned.....deep infected gash in side....fever... can we save her?" But durring all of this all that Julie was aware of was the gray shadow that she stayed in, never leaving it for the light or the dark. Just staying scared and confused in the nothingness. Finally one thought pierced her mind and cleared away some confusion.  
"Come back. You were not ment to die yet. It isnt your time yet. Go back." The thought seemed to come from someone else thinking it for her, someone else talking to her inside her head. With the thought came great waves of pain confirming that she was indeed alive. And that alone was enough to bring back some feeling, the great of which was fear. Fear of dieing, fear of never knowing where she was, fear that she would leave someone behind, even though she didnt know who. But the fear was enough to clear her thoughts and let her head to the light.  
"She is awake! Tell the princes to come immediately!!!"  
"No need we are here."  
"Can you hear us?"  
"Is she even alive?"  
"Yes Elrohir dont be stupid!!! Look, see she is breathing!"  
"Oh...oops."  
"Shutup you spooots...yes Im awake...was there a problem?" Julie mumbled.  
"Problem??!! You almost died!" Haldir exclaimed.  
"Oh...realy? Thats nice....wait! Yeah! Someone actually cares whether or not I die!!! Woot!!!"  
elves thinking: oooooook....just slowly back away....  
"Dude, I've never felt so loved!!!"  
"Are you alright?" a healer asked.  
"Uh...ya last time I checked..."  
"Then we will leave you in the care of the princes now. If you need anything we will be just down the hall." the healer commented and the others left the room leaving Julie alone with three others and Haldir.  
"So..." Julie looked at the elves in the room with her.  
"What is your name?" Haldir asked.  
"Julie, and who are they?"  
"This is Prince Legolas Thranduilion, and they are Elrohir and Elladan, the twin sons of Lord Elrond."  
(Julie thinking: must not drool....must not drool....even thought the hottest elves in Middle-earth are right next to me I must not drool!)  
"Uh.....hi...." Julie said, barely keeping herself from doing some crazy rabid fangirl thing and dragging off all four elves.  
"Where are you from?" Legolas asked. His voice even more beautiful than in the movies. If his voice alone wasnt enough to make Julie fall into a state of numbness causing her to do whatever he asked without thinking, then his eyes made up for that. Perfect orbs of a beautiful shining blue.  
"A small town in California."  
"Where is this California?"  
"The United States....why does it matter? It's a different world, so you will never see it."  
"How can that be? You must be confused, even if there was a different world, how could you travel into this one?" Elladan said.  
"Forget about that for now...how did you end up in the river?" Legolas asked.  
"I fell in. Tried to cross it and slipped on a rock and fell in...look I really dont see why this really matters. I just want to get up and walk around, I feel like I've been sitting here forever!"  
"Sorry, but the healers said that your wound was infected and until you heal more you shouldn't walk around." Haldir said symaptheticly, but Julie was not fooled. She could tell that he was glad that she was still alive, but from the look on his face Julie knew that he was not really sure how to react to her.  
"Well, if I cant get up then can I get something to eat?" Julie asked.  
"Yes, I will send some one in with food." Legolas replied.  
"Oh...can I also have some paper & a pen, thingy, or what ever you guys use to write with?"  
"Yes....I'll have someone bring those too...well we must leave now, farewell."  
"Ok...buhbye!"   
Once outside of the room the princes and the marchwarden went to speak to the healers.  
"What happened to Julie to make her nearly die?" Elladan asked.  
"As far as we can tell she just gave up on living, she truely did not believe that this was real and just gave up." the healer shrugged. "If her story was true and she is not of this world then she might of gone into some sort of shock. She sure does not appear to be of this world..."  
"Keep us informed about her progress." Elrohir commanded.  
"Yes sir." 


	3. Boring

Alone- Elven Jedi Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any songs that are used in this fanfic. I only own Julie and other characters that you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: Hullo!!! I'm sorry that this took so long to update, I have been very busy and had little time to type my story. Unfortunately it will be at least three weeks before I update again. My family and I are going to Denmark to visit my Great Grandmother and I will not have my computer with me. I will leave on the 11th and get back on Aug. 3, so don't expect any updates until then. Thanx!  
  
Chapter 3- Boring...  
  
Julie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was a beautifully carved with trees, and stars, and had been very interesting to look at but Julie lost interest in it after an hour. She sat up slowly and was very happy when her side didn't hurt. "Elven medicine works fast." she thought. Julie sat cross legged on the bed an looked around. Her backpack and bag were on a table near her, so she grabbed them and emptied their contents onto the bed.  
"Lets see...what do I have....my cd player, cds, and a bizillion batteries, damn cd player always uses them up so fast...what else...soda...some food.....YAY!!! candy!!! uh...my Lord of the Rings book, how long did I leave it in there, coulda sworn I was reading it yesterday...hmmm...mirror....nail polish...hair dye that I didn't know that I had...one of my necklaces...a slinky...two notebooks...a pen...one of my favorite Legolas pics and one of my favorite Orlando Bloom pics....some money that wont be any good here...a digital camera that I stole from my brother about two months ago...ton of candy wrappers...my bigger cd player, and a bunch of other shit including a few books and a flashlight...ok...so now what?" Julie organized all of her stuff and put it all back into her packs except for her cd player and her cds. "Which one, which one...choices choices..." She looked at her cds and finally put in Creed.  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open  
  
[Guitar Break]  
  
If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
  
With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open  
  
(With Arms Wide Open by Creed)  
  
Near the end of the song Legolas came up to her room with food of some sort and the paper, brush, and ink Julie had asked for. He listened to the rest of it, then handed Julie her tray of food.  
"How can you create music from that box?" Legolas asked, staring at her cd player.  
"Well, I put one of these shiny circle things called a cd into the opening, close the lid thingy, and press the button with triangle. The cd player reads the information on the cd and plays the music through these speakers."  
"I see." Legolas said, even though it was very obvious that he didn't understand it completely. Julie stared at Legolas, this was the first time that she had been this close to Legolas. It was hard for her to imagine that this was real and that she was actually two feet away from the hottest looking elf in all of Middle-earth. "Did you want anything else?" Legolas asked, noticing that she was staring at him.  
"Uh....yeah....actually....I uh...just wanted to say thank you for saving me, I would of died if you didn't pull me out of the river."  
"Your welcome, my lady"  
"Just call me Julie."  
"Alright...Julie" Legolas smiled. "Tell me about where you are from."  
"Well, there isn't much to say...Its big, has tons of houses & stuff, is really different from all of this, uh...yea...its not really exciting..."  
"Oh. Do you wish that you were back home instead of here?"  
"No way! Middle-earth is the best place ever!!! I don't miss my home at all. Besides, they won't miss me...my parents always yell at each other, I no longer have any best friends, I'm just kinda alone. But I don't really mind..." Julie said. "When will I be able to walk around and do stuff?"  
"Tomorrow, if the healers decide that you are strong enough."  
"Cool, I can't wait to get out of this room, as beautiful as it is it can be very boring after a day or two, ya know..."  
"I understand, is there any thing else you want?"  
"Hmm...can you send Elladan and Elrohir in here some time later today? I don't wanna get too bored..."  
"Alright, namaarie." Legolas said as he left the room. Julie quickly ate her food and then picked up the paper, ink and brush.  
"Damn! Forgot they haven't invented the pen yet...oh well." Julie exclaimed. She sat there staring at the brush for a while before trying to write with it. After failing several times she finally was able to write with it. Then she pulled out one of her Elvish books from her bag and began to try to write in Elvish. An hour quickly passed by, then another, and soon she was able to write beautifully in tengwar. She was busy admiring her work when she heard the door open. Slightly startled Julie quickly packed away her work, not yet quite ready to let the others know that she knew some Elvish.  
"'Quel re, arwen amin." Elladan and Elrohir said as they entered the room.  
"Yay!!! People!!! Wait...what did u guys say?" Julie asked. The twins  
just smiled.  
"Hey no fair!!! Tell me what you said!!!!"  
"We said 'quel re, arwen amin. It means good day my lady." Elrohir said.  
"oooo...cool.....hey...can you teach me?"  
"Teach you what?" Elladan asked.  
"ELVISH!!!!!" Julie exclaimed.  
"Maybe some other time..." Elrohir said.  
"Aaaawwww....no good!!!!" Julie sat back on her bed with a distant glazed expression on her face. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, wondering what happened to Julie when she suddenly sat up straight smiled and looked at the twins.  
"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Julie cheerfully asked.  
"Well...we practice archery and sword fighting-" (Elladan)  
"-read books, swim in the lakes or rivers-" (Elrohir)  
"-go hunting-" (Elladan)  
"-explore the woods-" (Elrohir)  
"-or play pranks on others!" the twins finished together.  
"Cool! I love playing pranks on people!!! Can we do that now?" Julie begged.  
"Sorry my lady, but you were ordered to stay here and recover." Elrohir said.  
"Maybe when you recover and the healers release you." Elladan added.  
"Damn healers! I'm perfectly fine!" Julie swore. "And don't say "my lady" any more. Call me Julie, ok? Good. Well, if we can't do that today then at least tell me what pranks you have pulled on people."  
"Well, there was that one time where we put glue in Erestor's hairbrush-"  
"-And another time when we covered Glorfindel in honey and feathers right before a big meeting-"  
"-And the time when we dyed Arwen's face purple-"  
"-And when we stole Estel's clothes while he was swimming in the lake- "  
"-and when we hid ada's books right before he was going to teach young elves a class and put a fish in their place-" The twins spent the rest of the day telling Julie of the many pranks they had played. She soon felt like she had known them all of her life and they quickly became friends. 


	4. Talans

Alone-Elven Jedi Knight

Chapter 4 - Talans

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Lord of the Rings, I dont. I own Julie and thats it.

A/N: Im back!!!!! YAY!!!! Danmark was tons of fun but Im just glad to be home & work on my FF again!!! Any way...hope u guys enjoy this! There will be tons more of Dan & Ro...no worries! Sorry, this took longer than expected cuz I got a horrid case of...WRITER'S BLOCK!!! gasp yes the evil writer's block...luckily it's gone now.

Elladan and Elrohir silently crept into Julie's room. It was getting close to lunch and she was still in her room in the hospital wing. As the aproached her bed they noticed that she was still sleeping. Smiling evily the twins slowly walked away.

Julie dreamed that she was home again. She was sitting on the couch eating a pizza, watching Star Wars Episode 1. Jar Jar was leading the two Jedi to the city Otah Gunga, that was underwater in a lake. Jar Jar had just dived in when Julie woke up with cold water dripping down off of her face.

"ELLADAN!!!!! ELROHIR!!!!" she screamed at the elven twins that were snickering uncontrolably at the door. Julie sat up and gave them an icy help it!" Elladan laughed. The twins stoped laughing when Julie picked up a food tray and threw it at them. The tray hit Elrohir in the head and knocked him over.

"Elrohir? Are you ok?!!? Dude Im so sorry!" Julie said as she jumped out of bed and ran over to the elf. Elladan bent down over his tiwn. As Julie ran over to him, Elrohir quickly stood up and tripped her. Julie lay on the ground staring up at Elrohir, tapping her fingers. She stared at the twins then burst out laughing.

"Ok, I deserved that!" she laughed. "So...when can I do stuff?"

"When the healers say you can." Elladan replied as he helped her up from the floor.

"When is that?"

"When the healers come in about 15 minutes." Elrohir said.

"Crap!" Julie quickly ate the food that they brought for her, while the elves examined her stuff sitting on the table next to her bed.

"What is this?" Elladan said, holding up one of her hair dyes.

"That is..." Julie smiled evilly. "I'll show you when I am cleared to leave by the healers."

An hour later the healers decided that they couldnt find anything wrong with her, so the released her from their care. Elladan and Elrohir went off to find her a room to stay in for as long as she was in Lothlorien. After everyone left her room Julie cleaned herself up then grabbed her small cd player and left her room. She decided to run along part of the border to get to know the area better. She clipped her cd player onto her jeans, put on the headphones, then climbed down the rope ladder. The ladder swung and jerked as she descended which made her afraid that she would fall. When she finally got to the ground she turned on her cd player and began to run to the edge of the city.

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
  
Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can   
Never Again

Julie listened to the music as she ran. Unconsciously she began to run faster and faster. She spaced out while she was running, and the only thing that she was aware of was the song. She ran faster and faster...BAM! Julie crashed into something solid and was flung back onto the ground. She looked up to see what she crashed into when she saw Haldir getting up from the ground with his back to her.

"Shit!" she whispered, then instantly regretted it. Haldir spun around and started moving his mouth but didnt make any noise. Julie removed the headphones from her head and the music blared out into the forest. Haldir just continued shouting at her.

"-crashing into the Marchwarden...irresponcilbe...running away from her room..." at that Haldir grabbed Julie's arm, hauled her up and continued talking, not letting go of her arm. "You're too young to be out here alone! You could be attacked by wild creatures!"

"Im almost 15!!! I can take care of myself!"

"Are you able to fight off wargs? Goblins? Foul beasts from Morgoth?"

"Sauron went to hell and took all of them with him!"

"Is that what you think?!? You kill Sauron and all evil dies?!? It is not that way, though many wish it! Evil lives on! There are still goblins and wargs in the mountains. Just because they do not attack does not mean they don't exist!"

There was an awkward silence and the music played on.

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again   
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad   
She's just a woman  
Never Again

(Never Again- Nickelback)

"How can you listen to music with such vulgar words?" Haldir asked.

"I happen to love Nickelback! And most songs where I come from have a lot more swearing in them than this one does!" It was silent again for a while, then Haldir spoke.

"I still do not think it wise for you to run out here alone. You should go back to your room soon. Im sure the twins will have found you a room by now."

"Fine, but can I run with you later, seeing as how you wont let me run alone?"

"Alright, will tomorrow morning be fine?"

"Ok, find me when you want to run." Julie returned to the tree that she had spent the last few days in and found Elladan and Elrohir waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Elladan inquired.

"Out running. But Haldir stopped me, said I was too young to be out alone...bla, bla, bla..."

"Oh, yes that is indeed the type of thing that he would say." Elrohir replied.

"Ready to see your talan?" Elladan asked.

"My what?"

"Talan.-"

"-it is a-"

"-sort of house-"

"-that is-"

"-up in the treetops-"

"What-"

"-Lothlorien-"

"-Elves-"

"-live in." The twins said, alternating back and forth, finishing together.

"Uh...ok, lets go to my talan then." Julie said. The twins led her over a few blocks before they climbed up a ladder into the tree.

"This is you talan." Elladan said and opened to door for her. Julie slowly walked into the room and gasped. It was beautiful. The talan had white Mallorn wood walls with all of the curtains in a light slivery blue. There was a table and chairs in a small kitchen like area, with a pantry stocked with food. Her talan had two other rooms on that level, a sitting room, and a guest bedroom. Both of those rooms were decorated in shades of blue and silver. There was a small stairway carved into the branches of the tree that led to another level in the talan. This level had four rooms, a library, another small guest bedroom, an empty room, and her bedroom.

"This is your bedroom." Elrohir said, as he opened the door to her room for her. Her room had a large bed, a dresser, wardrobe, bathroom, a mirror, and several chests.

"This is all for me?" Julie asked. The twins nodded. "You guys rock! I love it!!!" Julie ran over to the twins and gave them a big hug. "Thank you so murch Dan and Ro!!! Is it alright if I call you guys that?"

"Whatever pleases you." Elladan replied.

"So...do you guys want to see what that stuff you pointed out earlier was?" Julie asked with an evil grin.

"So who is our target?" Ro asked. Julie, Dan, and Ro were hiding in the treetops near the heart of the city.

"Well...I did have a certain elf in mind..." Julie replied.

"Would he happen to be in that talan next to Galadriel's?" Dan asked.

"He might..."

"Uh-huh...well you are in luck, he had a long night shift on the patrol last night, so he should be asleep now..." commented Ro.

"Really? Well, that makes our job a lot easier." Julie replied as she led the way to the talan. "How do we get in?"

"The roof." Ro replied.

"The roof?" Julie asked.

"Yes, the roof. Unlike most elves, he has an entire floor of his talan dedicated to his weapons and training. He has a trapdoor in ceiling there, but he doesn't know it. Elladan and I took the liberty of adding that feature several years ago." Ro explained

"Without telling him that it was there, mind you." Dan added.

"Yes, that just slipped our minds." Ro said with a smirk.

"But if it is his talan and his practice room, one would think he would notice the trapdoor." Julie pointed out.

"Fear not, we hid it well. It is in the darkest corner of the room, and perfectly blends in with the rest of the ceiling." Dan assured her.

"Good, now lets go!" Julie exclaimed. The elves were good at climbing trees, and were soon on the roof of the talan. Julie on the other hand was a human and had much more trouble getting up there, so Dan had to go back and help her while Ro began to clear leaves off of the roof of the talan.

"Here it is...now be quite, we don't want to wake him up!" Ro said as he pulled back the trapdoor and slid into the room. Dan jumped soundlessly in after him and then it was Julie's turn. She stuck her head in and instantly pulled it back in.

"You guys want me jump down there?!?" she hissed at them. The twins just looked at her and nodded. "That's a bloody 20 feet off the ground!"

"And...?" Ro asked.

"Do you want me to kill myself!??!" Julie whispered.

"Jump, I'll catch you." Dan grinned.

"Like hell he will." Julie muttered to herself. She tried to remove all unpleasant images of crashing onto the floor and dieing, but failed, then jumped. To her surprise she had a soft landing...she landed right on top of Elladan.

"Gerrof!" Dan hissed out in a muffled voice.

"Oh there you are Dan! But...why are you kissing the floor?" Julie stood up and brushed off her clothes. Ro started snickering.

"I am NOT kissing the floor! You knocked me onto the floor and squished me!" Elladan hissed, glaring at her.

"Shut up both of you! Come on! His room is this way!" Ro whispered. The other two followed Ro across the room, down a set of stairs, and into a room. Their unsuspecting victim lay sleeping peacefully with his eyes unfocused. Julie grinned and set to work instructing the twins in the proper use of the tools and dyes. Half an hour later they stood back and admired their work.

"Wonderful job boys! Now lets go before he wakes up!" Julie said as they left the room.


	5. Run!

Alone –Elven Jedi Knight

Chapter 5- Run!

Hullo all! I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. High School is really time consuming therefore I have almost no time to work on my stories and do the stuff that I love. I will update as often as I can, but I cannot make any promises as to how fast I can complete each chapter. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me: Tolkien, can I own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien: No.

Me: PLEASE!

Tolkien: No.

Me: Just the elves then?

Tolkien: No.

Me: Fine, the twins and Legolas, please?

Tolkien: No.

Me: But…but…please?

Tolkien: No! It's mine! walks away

Me: Damn! Well, u heard the guy, I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! No good Preciouss!

(DanElladan and RoElrohir, but I think you guys knew that already…oh well)

Julie and the twins hurried down out of the tree and down to the ground. The elves got to the bottom in almost no time, but Julie was much slower. She was halfway down when she froze.

"Julie! Hurry up!" Ro called up to her. She just remained still.

"What is wrong? Come on, we must get clear before he wakes up!" Dan called up to her.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"I left my sweatshirt up there!" Julie exclaimed as she started back up the tree. The twins exchanged worried looks, and then followed her up. The three raced through the branches and made good time to the roof. Ro held the trapdoor open as Julie dropped down and hurried into the talan. Julie raced into the room and grabbed her sweatshirt.

As she was leaving the room, Julie tripped over a chest of clothes, knocking its contents onto the floor with a loud crash. "Shit!" she said under her breath. Julie dashed up the stairs and was pulled through the trapdoor by strong arms. They closed and hid the trapdoor, then started down the tree. Elrohir stopped for a moment and tied a rope to a branch.

"Here, this will be faster seeing as our cover is blown." Ro said, then slid down the rope. Julie and Elladan exchanged a glance, shrugged and followed Ro down.

"Where did the rope come from?" Julie inquired as they slid to the base of the tree.

"I brought it with me…in case of an emergency." He replied.

"Oh…I didn't see it earlier."

"It was beneath my cloak. Now get ready, we need to run when we hit the bottom." Elrohir replied. The twins jumped off the rope several feet from the ground and urged Julie to run as fast as she could. Dan followed close after her, followed, but then surpassed by Ro after he pulled the rope free.

"Run faster or he will catch us for sure!" Elrohir called from ahead of them.

Haldir had been sleeping peacefully in ignorant bliss after a long tiring training session for new elven warriors. He had no dreams, but enjoyed a deep and refreshing sleep.

CRASH!

Haldir sat up fully awake in an instant. He quickly glanced around his room. His sword was on the ground next to an upturned clothing chest with its contents scattered, his cloak hanging on a hook on the side of his wardrobe, a strange elf reflected in the mirror, the window slightly ajar like always and…A STRANGE ELF REFLECTED IN THE MIRROR! Haldir stared in horror for a minute at his hair. His beautiful light blond hair was now a deep blood red with black streaks and the last few inches of his hair was a bright neon green. Haldir let out a roar of anger then dashed down stairs to catch the one that ruined his hair.

Julie turned in horror as she heard the roar behind them. "Ok guys, what's the plan to escape the pissed off Balrog?" she shouted to Dan and Ro who were much farther ahead of her.

"Escape plan?" Ro called back to Julie.

"You mean we don't have one?"

"We do. Run." Dan replied. A sound of thundering feet and something crashing through the leaves behind them caused Julie to take half a second to look over her shoulder. The sight of Haldir in the distance, running fast to catch up, eyes blazing, sent a chill down her spine.

"Uh what do when do when Escape Plan A fails?" Julie said with a bit of panic crawling into her voice.

"Escape Plan B: Run faster, then hide." Ro shouted. "Now hurry up! Just a little farther ahead Dan and I have a hideout." The elves shot ahead with renewed speed and energy as Julie struggled to just keep getting air into her lungs while forcing her legs to move. After a few feet Julie tripped and caught her foot in a tree root.

"Shit!" she swore as she tumbled to the ground and pulled her foot free. When the elves noticed that Julie had stopped, Dan doubled back and grabbed her wrist and charged ahead even faster than before, dragging Julie along behind him. Even being dragged by Elladan did not much help Julie. The only thing that kept her moving was the memory of the murderous look in Haldir's eyes. Elrohir was out of sight and Julie became worried.

"Where… is…Ro?" she gasped out between breaths. But at the moment the words left her lips, a hand snapped out, tightly gripped her arm and pulled Julie and Dan around a tree trunk.

"Quickly, in here!" Ro said as he opened a hidden door in the tree. He shoved them in and pulled the door shut after they were all inside. A light flickered on into a soft luminous glow. "Come on, up the stairs! We may have Haldir for a while, but he will literally tear up the city until he finds us. We can hide in Legolas's talan for a while, he is out for the day." Still breathing hard, Julie climbed up the spiral stairs after Ro, followed closely by Dan.

"Are you sure gasp that Haldir gasp doesn't know that gasp this is here?" Julie asked.

"Positive…well, almost sure…well…uh…" Dan replied

"WHAT? Are you saying that he knows about this hidden staircase?"

"He _might_ know, but the chances are so small…we have only used it once before to escape Haldir about…oh…a hundred years ago…"

"But he still might remember?"

"Shh…quiet for a minute…" Ro hissed at them. The three of them froze and Julie tried to quiet her breathing. The sound of footsteps came, slowed, then halted. Ro beckoned to Julie and Dan to follow him up a few steps to a knot hole and gestured that they should look. Julie put her eye against the hole and gazed out at the ground beneath them.

Dan leaned close to Julie and she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke quietly into her ear, "Do you see him?" For fear of making too much noise Julie simply nodded her head and continued to watch Haldir walk around searching the area around the tree. After a few minutes Haldir walked away from the base of the tree and out of view.

"Phew! He's gone." Julie said quietly.

"Are you certain?" Ro asked.

"Yes, he walked away." Julie said, no longer speaking softly. Dan clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, elves have extremely good hearing, he may still be in the area." Dan said quietly. Julie rolled her eyes as Ro motioned for them to follow, and they started climbing up again. After a few minutes they stopped.

"We are almost at the top now. It is likely that Haldir knows we are near this area. He may be waiting outside somewhere. Here Julie, put on my cloak so you won't stand out as much. When we get outside try to act normal, as if nothing happened; but be ready to run if we see Haldir." Ro said, then rounded the next turn on the spiral, reached up, undid a latch and pushed open a trapdoor. After sticking his head up and determining that no one was in the immediate area, Elrohir pulled himself up through the hole, followed by Elladan, who helped Julie up through. After adjusting the cloak and pulling up the hood Julie followed Elladan and Elrohir away from the tree onto one of the many bridges between the trees. They walked among the many trees, bridges, platforms, and talans in a long winding path.

"Oh no, keep your heads down. Haldir is over there, one platform to the right." Dan warned. "Start walking a little faster, try to get over to that staircase ahead on the left, Legolas's temporary talan is three levels up and two platforms away."

As they walked towards the staircase, Julie looked back over her shoulder and looked for Haldir. Her eyes swept over the crowd of elves, but she did not see him. "You sure Haldir is over there? I don't see him."

"Stop looking! He has his hood up. Just keep walking." Dan snapped at her. But Julie continued her search Haldir as she walked. Her eyes swept over the crowd and then she saw him, his hood was up covering most of his red and black hair, but a strand of it had gotten loose and Haldir was quickly tucking it back under his hood. Julie continued to watch him, waiting to see if he knew they were there. Suddenly, Haldir looked up and his eyes met hers. For a second it seemed that Haldir did not recognize her, but when his eyes seemed to glow with suppressed rage, Julie knew he saw them.

"Damn. Uh, guys…he sees us…" Julie said. Ro swore in Elvish, and Dan muttered something beneath his breath.

"Alright, change in plan, run." Dan said and took off, followed closely by Ro and Julie. Julie's hood flew back and she spared half a second to look back and see that Haldir was chasing them, his hood back and his red and black hair visible to all. The three ran up the stairs and rushed across the platform to the next staircase.

"This is a marketplace, stay close or you'll get lost in the crowd!" Ro called back to Julie. Julie managed to keep up with them for a while, but of course, being a human, (and a clumsy one too…) Julie was quickly separated from the twins. She saw them just a little ahead, but soon she lost them in the crowd.

_ Great job Julie, the first thing you manage to do right after they tell you to stay close is get lost. Wonderful. Now you have no clue where you are, but if you stop running Haldir will catch you…hmm…where is Legolas's talan? Was it three levels up and two platforms away? I dunno…I think that's it…I'll just go there and hope I remembered right…but two platforms away in which direction? I'll just keep running in the direction Dan and Ro left in._

Julie kept running, but soon became helplessly lost. She ran out of the market place and went up the staircase, but after she crossed the second, relatively empty platform, there were three sets of stairs going up.

"Shit…which one? Urgh! Why did I have to get lost? Where are Dan and Ro when I need them?" Julie stopped running and stared at the three stair cases for a few moments.

"Julie! Hurry! Up here!" A voice came from above her.

"Dan! Yes, finally! I got lost!" Julie cried out as she started up the stairs

"It does not matter! Just come up here quickly. We might have thrown Haldir off track, but we're not sure!" Ro called to her. When she go to the top of the stairs, they quickly walked over to Legolas's empty talan. Julie sighed in relief as Dan closed the door behind them.

"Not such a good idea, hiding in Legolas's talan." a voice behind them said. The three spun around and stared in horror for a second at the source of the voice. Haldir stood in the first room of the talan, arms crossed, with a mixed expression of amusement at their surprise, and furry at what they had done to his hair.

"Uh…Haldir we can explain…uh…well…you see…" Julie trailed off still quite shocked. Haldir glared, then grabbed Julie's arm.

"I order you two to follow me, if you don't, you will face severe punishment." Haldir said coldly to the twins, then marched out the door.

Julie stood in front of the sink, up to her elbows with soap bubbles, muttering various curses, and debating what to do when they finished the enormous stack of dishes. Elladan and Elrohir were nearby rinsing and drying each dish after Julie had scrubbed them clean.

"I thought that you said it would be safe to hide in Legolas's room!" Julie exclaimed as she scrubbed yet another dirty dish.

"How were we supposed to know Haldir would figure out where we were going to hide?" Dan said defensively.

"Less talking, more working. And don't forget, you all have to wash the dishes for a week." Haldir said somewhat smugly as he sat in a chair in one corner of the room reading a book. Julie turned and glared daggers at Haldir and muttered something beneath her breath about 101 ways to kill Haldir.


End file.
